The present invention relates to camera viewing systems and pertains particularly to a viewing lens system for remotely sighting a camera.
The taking of photographs of a subject with natural expressions is difficult to achieve. This is because the subject once he is aware of the photograph being taken becomes self-conscious and assumes a pose specifically for the camera. It is therefore necessary in order for most subjects to be photographed with a natural expression to be caught completely unaware. The prior art approach typically uses hidden cameras or a telephoto lens so that the photograph can be made from a distance without the subject being aware of it.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available for quickly and conveniently taking candid photos of nearby subjects.